


The Fire Lord's Bodyguard

by GingerDoctor



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Bending (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bodyguard, Fire Nation, Gay Zuko (Avatar), M/M, bodyguard sokka, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerDoctor/pseuds/GingerDoctor
Summary: Zukka fanfic inspired by the fanart of @/ tonftyhw on TikTokTensions are still high with the fire nation, even 10 years after Zuko became the fire lord. Zuko had spent his last 10 years establishing peace with Aang and pacifying the Fire Nation. Tonight was not only his 10 year celebration of becoming the Fire Lord, but the first Unity Ceremony to take place in the Fire Nation.An unknown group has made death threats towards Zuko if he proceeds with and leads the Unity Ceremony. Sokka has insisted on being Zuko's personal bodyguard. Zuko doesn't want Sokka to leave his side. Sokka isn't sure if he's ready to move on from Suki.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

Tensions are still high with the fire nation, even 10 years after Zuko became the fire lord. Zuko had spent his last 10 years establishing peace with Aang and pacifying the Fire Nation. Tonight was not only his 10 year celebration of becoming the Fire Lord, but the first Unity Ceremony to take place in the Fire Nation.

Just like the avatar cycle, the Unity Ceremony cycles through the different nations. Three years ago, avatar Aang began the Unity Ceremony at one of the air temples that he and Katara had restored. This year, the ceremony was to be held within the Fire Nation and led by Fire Lord Zuko. 

The purpose of the ceremony was to show how the four nations can work together in harmony and work together to restore what the war had lost.

Zuko slowly placed the sacred robes over his shoulders and stepped out from behind the partition, tying the sash around him to keep the robe closed. Zuko looked up as Sokka approached from across the room.

“What are you wearing?” Zuko questioned once he saw Sokka in his full Kyoshi warriors uniform.

“What? It’s traditional!” Sokka protested, snapping his fan closed to emphasize his point.

Zuko brought one of the tassels that had landed on Sokka’s head down and twirled the golden strand around his finger while softly mumbling “it’s excessive.”

Sokka pulled away exclaiming “how dare you! Zuko, this warrior uniform is the _perfect_ uniform to wear to the Unity Ceremony. Just imagine it,” Sokka wrapped an arm around Zuko’s shoulders, “you’re some commoner with issues of the Fire Nation hosting the Unity Ceremony and there on stage is a water tribe warrior dressed fully in Kyoshi warrior, earth nation, uniform protecting his Fire Lord! It’s the perfect form of unity!”

“ _His_ Fire Lord?”

Sokka quickly jumped away from Zuko with a yelped “Katara!”

Zuko smiled sheepishly at Katara who stood within the doorway of the throne room.

Katara softly giggled to herself and strode over to Zuko, wrapping him in a warm hug. “You’re going to do great, Aang and I will be right there on stage with you.”

As Katara pulled away, she gave Sokka a quick wink before Zuko led her back into the hallway. Zuko gave some half-hearted excuses about still needing to finish getting ready and closed the door behind her.

Sokka sighed in relief at Katara’s absence, while Sokka and Zuko had strong feelings towards one another, it was hardly spoken between them and was still a difficult subject.

Zuko awkwardly walked back to the throne, his eyes locked onto the crown. It was still difficult for him to wear the Fire Lord crown without remembering what all he had done, and what had been done to him, to get him to this point.

Sokka’s eyes followed Zuko around the room and eventually followed his gaze down towards the golden, fiery crown. Sokka took the crown in his two hands and placed it properly on Zuko’s head, keeping his hands there a little too long for a friendly gesture.

Their eyes met, locked in an emotional embrace as Sokka let his hands slowly drift to Zuko’s face, his long fingers trailed across the lord’s scar.

“Sokka,” Zuko breathed out, leaning closer.

Sokka broke Zuko’s gaze and eyed the burnt skin beneath his fingertips, “I won’t let anyone hurt you, not ever again.” 

Zuko took Sokka’s hand and kissed the inside of his calloused palm. Sokka looked down at his Kyoshi uniform and slowly pulled his hand from Zuko’s feathery lips, unable to stop thinking of the warrior that first put him in this uniform.

“I… I can’t, not yet” Sokka could feel the disappointment coming off of Zuko like waves.

“I, understand.” Zuko knew Sokka was not yet over the loss of Suki, and he may very well never be. Suki was a glorious warrior and lover, she had fallen years ago in battle. Sokka still carried the betrothal necklace he had given her shortly before her demise.

Sokka let his hands fall to his sides, as lifeless as Suki and Yue. He didn’t want to admit to loving another person, afraid that his love was a curse brought upon only the best people in his life. He couldn't lose another person, he couldn’t lose Zuko.

Zuko looked away, having been denied by Sokka once again. Sokka clenched his fists and unclenched them, determined not to let his emotions take over in this moment.

Suddenly, Zuko felt those soft hands on his face once more and opened his eyes, staring into the swirling pools that made his heart skip beats.

“I can’t lose you too, that’s why I’m going to protect you tonight.” Sokka’s voice was so determined it sent chills down Zuko’s spine. As much as he wanted to look at Sokka’s lips, he couldn’t pull his gaze from Sokka’s intense gaze.

“I can protect myself, I’ve done it hundreds of times,” Zukko insisted, but it seemed to fall upon deaf ears.

“We both know this is different. These people consider the whole Fire Nation war criminals. They’ve sent death threats and have killed generals from the war already.” 

“They’re an unnamed, unorganized, non bending, group of thugs. We’ve fought warlords, these punks don’t know who they’re messing with.” Zuko smiled, trying to lighten the mood and bring that jokester out of Sokka.

“They posted your death threat to your chamber doors with your own broadsword.” Sokka’s cold tone made Zuko’ stomach churn. “They’ve shown they can get into the palace and out without detection, name or no name they’re a serious threat.”

Sokka had a point, Zuko hadn’t even awoken to the sound. 

Sokka’s hand drifted to Zuko’s shoulder, “you need more guards posted.”

Zuko shook his head, “I was asleep, I’m perfectly fine awake. What I really need is a guard who will stay in my chambers with me at night”

Sokka’s serious demeanor melted away as a flush rushed along his neck and rested on his cheeks. Flustered as he was, he didn’t pull his hand away from Zuko. “Do you mean me? You want me to sleep in your chambers with you?”

Zuko’s eyes went wide at the realization of what he had implied, “oh, I simply mean you’re my personal bodyguard, you’re all I need.”

Sokka took his hand from Zuko’s shoulder and looked around the throne room, anywhere really except Zuko’s golden gaze.

“I mean, if you feel like you need protection in your chambers,” Sokka let his gaze drift back towards Zuko’s as he murmured “I’ll protect you.”

Zuko felt his face get warmer. As he opened his mouth to tell Sokka to stay and never leave his side a knock echoed throughout the room.

“Come in!” Zuko yelled in frustration.

One of the many guards patrolling the palace stepped inside and announced “the ceremony is ready to begin shortly.”

Zuko simply nodded and waved at the guard to leave.

As the throne room doors shut, Sokka regained his serious composure. Zuko stared at him in amazement, Sokka looked more like a Kyoshi warrior in that moment than a warrior of the water tribe.

“I’m going to do another perimeter check, stay here.” Sokka stated as he walked past Zuko.

Zuko reached out and grabbed Sokka as he passed, an unspoken plea in his eyes to not leave him.

Sokka softly removed Zuko’s hand from his wrist and spoke softly, “I’ll be back before the ceremony starts, I’ll be up on that stage with you. I promise.”

Zuko let his hand fall back down as Sokka disappeared from Zuko’s eyes with the clack of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Sokka ran down the halls of the palace, fans held in each hand, ready to get rid of anyone who didn’t belong. Sokka gritted his teeth, the way Zuko grabbed him as he tried to leave kept creeping up. Sokka couldn’t shake the feeling of Zuko’s hand wrapped around his wrist. Zuko’s fingers were so thin and long, they easily wrapped around around his wrist. 

Zuko was begging for Sokka to stay by his side, and Sokka almost did. Sokka couldn’t help but shake this gut feeling that something was wrong, Zuko was in danger.

The thought of Zuko in danger propelled Sokka even faster down the halls. Sokka checked every guard post and route inside the palace before he made his way to the top floor.

Sokka took a running start towards one of the windows, placing one foot on the windowsill as he grabbed the lip of the roof, using the force to effortlessly flip onto the roof.

The second his feet touched the shingles he took off once more, determined to find the threat before they had the chance to get close to Zuko.

Sokka sprinted along the top of the palace and inspected the crowd that had gathered. Sokka saw no protestors or suspicious individuals and moved along, leaping from one rooftop to the next.

While running along the east quadrant, Sokka noticed one of the guard stations were empty. Sokka had no hesitation and flipped his fans open in preparation for a fight.

Sokka circled the area, searching for the missing guards, he prayed they were just slacking. The sinking feeling in his gut told him otherwise. Unable to find even one of the four guards that should have been stationed there, Sokka dropped into one of the alleyways.

Sokka entered the closest building to where the guards should have been stationed. Sokka found one of the guards staring out the window towards the palace. Relieved, Sokka dropped his fans to his sides and angrily stomped over to the lazy guard.

“Hey! Where’s your team?” Sokka demanded, angry at their lack of professionalism.

The guard turned quickly, clearly taken by surprise.

Sokka noticed immediately that this guard was not one of the Fire Nations guards. Sokka closed and launched his fan at the intruder in one swift motion.

The intruder didn’t even try to avoid the propelling object, he turned towards the palace and called out, imitating the call of a Dragon Hawk.

The call silenced the moment the butt of the fan made contact with the intruder’s head. The tresspasser’s body dropped to the ground, motionless.

Sokka knew the signal was meant to alert the other intruders. Sokka stood in the window where the infiltrator had stood moments before, gazing at the same spot of the palace where he had been so intently focused on.

Sokka only momentarily caught the stare from another guard inside the palace before they dipped back inside, out of sight. Instantly, Sokka knew that guard was another assailant. 

“Dammit!” Sokka howled as he slammed his fist into the windowsill. He had been so focused on ensuring there were enough guards he didn’t think to check if there were too many. This post was meant to have 4 guards posted, that meant there were at least 3 others who had made it past.

Sokka launched himself back onto the roof, eyes locked on the palace. Sokka wanted nothing more than to beat himself up in that instant, he knew his gut wouldn’t lead him astray but he was so stupid to think the intruders wouldn’t be waiting for the Fire Lord’s bodyguard to leave his side.

Sokka didn’t bother with subtlety, he came crashing into the first opening of the palace he was able to get to, knocking over several vases in the process.

The spray of water and glass on the floor slowed Sokka down for a moment, but these were precious seconds Sokka couldn’t waste.

Zuko was in danger, real danger, and Sokka was across the palace.

Sokka ran through the halls with no regard to who was there, all that mattress was Zuko. Zuko.

Zuko.

Zuko!

“ZUKO!” Sokka cried out as he rounded the corner of the hall to the throne room.

The guard was still stationed outside the doors. Sokka had made it! Zuko was still safe!

Sokka slid to a stop in front of the doors, grabbing the handles, ready to throw both doors open and wrap Zuko in his embrace and never letting him go.

*** * ***

Zuko continued to prepare for the ceremony. Small pins and decorative cords began to accumulate on Zuko’s robes.

Zuko heard the throne room doors opening and kept his back turned. Zuko still felt slightly ashamed at how open he had been with his emotions towards Sokka. 

Zuko didn’t want to break the silence, so he said nothing. Footsteps slowly made their way towards Zuko, hesitant but with a purpose. Zuko grabbed the last item, the unity cloth. The cloth was made using items from each nation, styled and colored to match the hosting nation.

Zuko draped the cloth around him as he felt Sokka approach, close enough to reach out and touch if he dared.

Zuko felt the ends of the unity cloth being pulled, forcing his hands to come together behind him. Zuko knew Sokka always had a thing for tying knots, he just didn’t know it was also a kink. 

As Zuko’s hands rested on his ass, the unity scarf was slowly wrapped around his wrists, keeping his hands from being able to touch Sokka. At that moment, Zuko wasn’t thinking about the Unity Ceremony or the wrongness of this act, all he was thinking of was Sokka. Sokka.

Sokka.

Sokka!

Zuko gasped as the silken cloth was tightened, binding his hands together. Hands slowly made their way to his hips before moving up his body, gliding easily along above the soft robes. Zuko closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of Sokka’s hands guiding the goosebumps that sprung up along his body.

The hands glided over his chest, ribs, hips, pelvis, inner thighs, and down each leg. Zuko felt the weight of his broadswords being removed from his waistband. Zuko wanted nothing more than to feel the weight of the heavy robe to fall away and the weight of Sokka on top of him.

Zuko took a deep breath in, determined to smell that musky scent Sokka carried. The scent that ticked Zuko’s nose was sharp and smokey, the scent of a firebender or someone who had been around one fire bending recently.

Zuko’s eyes shot open and he spun to face who was the cause of the tightness in his pants. The face he saw was not Sokka’s but that of some guard.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing? I’ll have your head for this!” Zuko snapped at the armoured stranger.

The guilt of thinking those hands that had touched him were Sokka’s made Zuko’s excitement vanish. Zuko couldn’t believe he genuinely thought those large hands belonged to his Sokka.

The guard lunged at Zuko, fingers pointed as if those were his weapons. Zuko quickly jumped back, bringing his knees to his chest and swinging his bound hands around so they were in front of him rather than behind.

The two circled one another, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Zuko heard the doors opening but didn’t take his eyes off the guard, hoping it had been Sokka who walked through those doors.

“Sokka! My hands are bound, I think this guard may be an intruder!” Zuko called out, never looking back at who had walked through the doors.

Zuko didn’t hear a response, just the throne room doors closing once more. Zuko knew it wasn’t Sokka, he had to fight by himself.

In a split instant, Zuko dropped to a squat and shot a fireball at the guard who had bound his hands before spinning towards the other side of the room.

There stood two more attackers, also adorned in guards uniforms.

“Guards!” Zuko bellowed out, hoping to grab the attention of the guard at the door. The only response Zuko got was the thud of the throne chambers being bolted shut.

Zuko brought the cloth up to his face and used his teeth to loosen the strands and slip his slender hands through the loops. Zuko tossed the cloth aside, he didn’t want any harm to come to the precious fabric.

Before Zuko had the chance to attack once more with fire, he felt the familiar jab of skilled fingers, hitting his chi just right to remove his bending.

Zuko cried out and stumbled away from the first guard, their fingers still pointed and ready. Zuko’s eyes darted to his broadswords, sitting on the vanity behind the first guard.

The other two hadn’t made a move for Zuko until the first gave a small nod, indicating he had succeeded in removing Zuko’s firebending. The two lunged at Zuko, hands reaching towards their swords sheathed at their sides.

Zuko slid his robe’s belt off and wrapped it around the wrist of the guard who stole his bending, using the momentum to flip himself into the air. Before Zuko even landed, the two had their swords drawn and buried deep inside the torso of the first attacker.

Zuko landed next to the vanity. No time to think, Zuko spun around quickly and grabbed his broadswords, then he heard the sound of a body hitting the floor. 

The two advanced, ready to do to Zuko what they had just done to their comrade. Zuko dropped to the ground, lifting his broadswords to catch the swords swinging down to slash him open.

The two attackers used all of their body weight to try and force their swords down. Zuko was strong, but not strong enough to keep this up for long.

Zuko felt his arms dropping, the swords slipping down further, mere inches from his nose. With a large guttural yell, Zuko pushed back with all his force while sweeping his broadswords outward, forcing the attackers' swords up and away from him.

Both fell backwards and stumbled away from Zuko by the force. Zuko followed through with his swords, his swipe was deadly. Zuko backed towards a window to turn and jump out, if he got enough of a running start he would be able to make it onto the next rooftop.

One of the attackers regained his balance and lunged once more at Zuko. Zuko blocked the attack once more.

Zuko held the attacker's sword between his own, refusing to yield. The other attacker charged at Zuko, sword aimed and ready to swing. Zuko’s eyes went wide, he couldn’t break away from the first attacker in time to defend against the second.

The only thought Zuko had in that moment was how bad he wished to hear Sokka saying his name, just one last time.

"Zuko!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sokka pulled at the heavy chamber doors, ready to never leave Zuko’s side ever again. The doors refused to budge. Sokka tried again, pulling with as much strength as he could with no change.

Sokka turned and snapped at the posted guard. “Hey! You need to open these doors! Zuko is-”

“The Fire Lord is busy and wishes to not be disturbed.” The guard responded, not even bothered to look at Sokka.

“I am his personal bodyguard, open this door.”

The guard didn’t respond and refused to budge. Sokka slammed his fist into the door out of frustration.

“I will have you thrown in the Boiling Rock if you don’t open this door this instant. Zuko is in danger!” 

The guard stepped over to fully block the handles so Sokka couldn’t try again. Sokka felt his stomach flip, a warning that something was very wrong. Sokka remembered seeing this guard at the morning meeting but never before in the years he had visited the palace. 

Without another word, Sokka turned and ran back down the hall where he had come from. Sokka didn’t slow as he jumped out of the first open window, flipping onto the roof.

The second Sokka’s feet touched down he took off, racing towards the throne room. Sokka readied both his fans, his fingers itching to throw the deadly weapon.

Sokka slid to a stop above the window to the throne room, his chest rising and falling with his quickened breathing, Sokka took a few deep breaths to calm himself and refocus, he had to be ready for anything.

Sokka creeped to the edge of the roof and peeked over to look inside. Zuko’s feet were barely within view and the body of an intruder was charging at him.

Without hesitation, Sokka gripped the edge of the roof and flipped himself around. Sokka held his feet out as it made contact with the glass, shattering into the room.

“Zuko!” Sokka cried out as he let go of the roof and dropped into the room.

Zuko spun around to face Sokka as the attacker reached Zuko. Sokka threw one of his fans at the attacker and caught him off guard, forcing the attention onto himself.

Zuko spun back to face his own intruder, broadswords at the ready. “Sokka, go get the guards! I’ve got this.”

The intruder lunged at Sokka, sword aimed low to spear through him. Sokka twirled away from the sharp point and impaled his fan through the end, snapping it closed at forcing it out of the hands of the intruder and across the room.

Sokka scoffed, “I am your guard and it doesn’t look like you have anything!”

The metal clanged against the floor, out of reach as the second intruder charged, ready to swing.

Zuko ducked and rushed the attacker, bringing both swords up as he ran under the arm holding the blade. Zuko slashed the arm of the intruder, forcing him to cry out and drop his sword. Zuko slammed the end of the handle down on the attacker’s back, sending him to the ground with a loud thud.

Sokka circled his attacker, tossing the ripped fan aside. The attacker charged, the sword aimed for Sokka’s side. Sokka easily dodged the attack but the attacker continued charging towards Zuko whose back was to him.

Sokka dropped to the ground and swung his leg under the attacker, forcing him to lose his balance and fall forward. The attacker lifted his sword above his head and swung at Zuko as he fell.

Zuko turned and lifted his broadswords in an attempt to block the attack. The attacker’s odd angle as he fell allowed the sword to cut along Zuko’s forearm. Zuko gritted his teeth through the pain and swung his swords down the moment the attacker fell to the ground. 

Zuko’s blades glided across the attacker’s skin. The attacker cried out and released his sword. Zuko kicked it across the room and did the same with the other attacker’s weapon.

Sokka pulled the attacker’s arms behind his back to restrain him. “Are there any more?”

Zuko began to restrain the other attacker, “the guard at the door is in on it.”

Sokka felt his blood boil as he slammed the attacker he restrained to the ground. “Stay here,” Sokka snarled out.

Sokka strode over to the doors and pushed on the doors. The doors moved a fraction then stopped. Sokka slammed his fist on the door in frustration before laying his forehead against the wood next to his fist.

Zuko laid the newy restrained attacker on the ground and sighed deeply. A small flame passed between his lips as he did. Zuko placed his broadswords on the vanity and walked over to Sokka.

Zukko placed his hand on Sokka’s shoulder and spoke softly. “Stand back, my bending came back.”

Sokka looked over his shoulder and Zuko and nodded before stepping away.

Zuko closed his eyes and took a deep breath, concentrating on the heat rising inside of him. As Zuko exhaled, he opened his eyes and slammed his hand against the doors. Fire bursted from Zuko’s fingertips and engulfed the large set of doors in front of him.

Zuko pulled his hand away and lifted his hands to his sides, bending the fire to spread towards the ends of the door.

The fire was slowly eating away at the thick wood but Zuko yelled out in anger, concentrating all his rage at the flickering flames to grow them until the door became fully encased in his flames.

Parts of the burnt door began to fall to the floor. Zuko lifted his arms up and out, causing the flames to burn even brighter. The door had almost fully burned away, the remainder cracking as it burned.

Zuko closed his eyes and breathed out, slowly bringing his hands to his sides, making the flames disappear.

Sokka stepped forward and kicked what little was left of the door, shattering the black bits of wood into the hall. Zuko rushed past Sokka into the hallway. The guard was missing.

Sokka stepped next to Zuko and looked down the corridor. “There could be more of them, he may have run to get help.” 

Zuko clenched the fist of his injured arm and cried out in pain, the adrenaline already leaving his body.

Sokka turned to Zuko and grabbed his arm. Sokka pulled the silken robe away from the wound to assess the damage. Zuko flinched slightly but quickly stiffened back up.

Sokka folded the robe back and pulled off the fabric belt from his Kyoshi uniform. Sokka gently wrapped Zuko’s arm and tied off the makeshift bandage. “We can have Katara heal it before the ceremony but I don’t think we can do anything for the robe.”

Zuko rolled the robe back down his arm and examined the hole in the cloth. “We don’t have time to worry about some stupid cloth. Let’s hurry, I don’t want this to interrupt the ceremony.”

Sokka nodded and they both ran down the hall towards the stairs. When they reached the stairs Sokka grabbed the railing and lifted himself over it, landing at the bottom of the stairs. Zuko followed suit with his uninjured arm.

Sokka examined the halls and saw a guard looking over his shoulder at them before turning the corner. Before Sokka could say anything, Zuko had already noticed and taken off.

Zuko rounded the corner with Sokka seconds behind him. “Stop!” Zuko commanded the guard, still running.

The guard dropped his spear and sprinted towards the front doors. Zuko planted his feet and threw a punch towards the running guard, a fireball shooting from his fist. 

The fireball flew through the air before making contact with the running guards back, causing him to fall forward onto his chest.

Zuko and Sokka caught up with the guard before he had the chance to stand back up. Sokka quickly tied the guards hands behind his now singed back and brought him to his feet.

Zuko got into the guard's face demanding “where are the others?”

The guard’s eyes darted around, looking anywhere but Zuko’s face.

“Where are they!” Barked Zuko.

Sokka tugged at the restraints and the guard’s panicked eyes stared into Zuko’s.

“They’re everywhere,” the guard whispered before his neck suddenly snapped to the side.

Zuko and Sokka jumped back in surprise, the nearby guards yelling orders and creating a barrier. 

Sokka looked down at the guard, an arrow sticking out from the side of his head. It seemed the attack included more than the guards they had already faced.

The front doors opened, the guards surrounding Zuko raised their weapons at the small group of guards on the other side.

One of the guards stepped forward, hands raised with a note clutched. “We found this next to the shooter’s body,” Sokka snatched the note from his hand and began reading. “He was dead when we arrived. It seems he did it himself to avoid questioning.”

Sokka read the note before handing it off to Zuko.

Zuko read the note twice before burning it in his hand. “The ceremony will continue as scheduled. Do a sweep and have snipers posted on the rooftops. Did you read this note?”

The guard nodded solemnly.

“Did you tell anyone what it said?” Zuko asked.

“No, Firelord. I brought it to you immediately.”

Zuko nodded, “you will be placed in protective custody. Guards.” Zuko waved his hand before massaging the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stop the pounding behind his eyes.

The guard bowed before the other guards led him away. Sokka placed his hand on Zuko’s shoulder. 

Zuko let his hand fall from this face and took a deep breath. “Let’s get cleaned up for the ceremony.”

Sokka nodded and turned to what remained of the guards, “you, send Katara up. The rest of you, come upstairs and take the two we restrained in for questioning.”

They nodded and headed towards their respective orders. Zuko and Sokka began the trek back to the throne room, neither ready to face what they knew was coming for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone (1210 at the time of me writing this) who liked this AU pairing and those who demanded links to this pairing, it inspired me to write. A special thank you to yourmomsphatass on AO3, who wrote Bodyguard Sokka- Zukka, who said I should write one! Promise this will have smut eventually!


End file.
